


an extra

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, idk im not good with tags lmao, its sad basically, sadnap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Perhaps it was natural, seeing your best friend become best friends with someone else and add them on makes everyone upset, right?And it was quick as well, he reasoned. Dream had an instant soft spot for George after knowing him for about what, a month or two? Maybe it was his primarily calm personality, but Sapnap had that too, why was George different? Why did it take Sapnap years to reach that level of friendship when it only took George a couple of months?"or aka sapnap is in love with a taken man (dreamwastaken am i right)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	an extra

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!! i hope you guys like this, this is my first ever real fanfiction on ao3, so i hope this turns out well! im a bit nervous :')  
> if there's any mistakes or anything, please forgive me cause i have no idea what im doing
> 
> anyways, have some sadnap!

When Sapnap first noticed it, he didn't think too much of it.

  
He thought it was stupid and that he was thinking unreasonably. A feeling that he got from being friends with Dream for so many years, not anything else obviously. It didn't affect him much, so he moved it aside in his mind and moved on.

  
Things started to change when they first met George. Sapnap loved George, he really did, but Dream seemed to be constantly drawn to him like a moth to a lamp. It didn't make him upset per se, but it did make his stomach churn and made him feel off. Perhaps it was natural, seeing your best friend become best friends with someone else and add them on makes _everyone_ upset, right?

  
And it was quick as well, he reasoned. Dream had an instant soft spot for George after knowing him for about what, a month or two? Maybe it was his primarily calm personality, but Sapnap had that too, why was George different? Why did it take Sapnap _years_ to reach that level of friendship when it only took George a couple of months?

  
It was a thought that bugged Sapnap. It was like a parasite slowly eating away at his insides until he becomes sick and weak, but he pushed that away. _I didn't make much effort to get close to him at first, that's why_ , he concluded, feeling a bit better.

  
\-----------

  
When Sapnap noticed the feeling again, he wanted to ignore it.

  
He didn't know how to describe it, yet he felt selfish and gross for it. It climbed up his body, starting in his stomach and rising to his throat and his eyes. It happened whenever Dream and George had one of their 'moments', or so he called it.

  
Those dumb little bits of playful flirting, genuine concern, and disgusting sincerity. Bits of friends having the time of their lives, and Sapnap didn't like it. He felt like the Grinch, a sour bitch who didn't want anyone to be happy. He'd sit while they would talk, staying silent and not paying attention.

  
It was easier while recording, just do what you've been doing and ignore them. Ignore the giggles, the teasing, the deep and resolute connection the two had and speak only when spoken to.

  
Other times, he couldn't focus on anything else. Times when he couldn't play Minecraft, he'd think too much and forget what's happening around him. It made him feel ill and he couldn't stand it, so he would leave the two be and try to just _forget_.

  
They didn't need to know that though. A simple, "Hey, I'm going to go take a nap. Talk to you guys later," did just fine.

  
\-----------

  
Sapnap always thought it was just feeling a bit lonely. He felt like a third wheel and it made him feel left out, whatever, right? He'd just need to get over it. He's Sapnap, he's not supposed to feel lonely and sulk like a kicked puppy.

  
He kept that in mind every time he felt that feeling. It didn't help much.

  
It certainly didn't help his heart twisting longingly every time Dream laughed. It didn't help how he sat up late at night with his thoughts always drifting back to Dream. It didn't help the tears that would well up when he'd let himself think too much. It didn't help when he'd have to isolate himself out of fear of saying too much.

  
It didn't help when Dream told him how he thought he might be feeling something a bit more for George.

  
\-----------

_What?_

  
"I-I don't know Sap. I think I like him though, is that wrong? Am I weird?"

  
_You could never be weird_.

  
"Uh- no, no you're not. Why- why do you..." He cleared his throat.

  
_Why can't I talk?_

  
"Why do I what? Like him?"

  
_What is it about him?_

  
"..Yeah."

  
Dream shifts on the other end of the call.

  
"Well- you know, I'm not exactly sure," he breathes out a laugh. "There are so many things about him I like. I _love_. You'd find it so cheesy."

  
_I don't think I would._

  
"You don't know that." Sapnap sits back in his desk chair, grabbing onto the armrests to have a hold of something.

  
"I guess I don't. Well, I think maybe it's just him. He's an amazing person, y'know? He- he makes me so _happy_ , dude."

  
_I wanna make you happy._

  
He lets out a small laugh, "yeah?"

  
"Heh, yeah. Everything he does just makes my heart go 'woo!', y'know?"

  
Sapnap's heart aches.

  
"Yeah, I get it. Do you think he feels the same?"

  
_He sounds like he does._

  
"What? Dude- no way. He'd find me super weird." Dream sighs.

  
"C'mon man. You should hear how he sounds around you, hell, see how he _acts_ around you. I'm surprised you haven't thought he likes you too."

  
_Don't be selfish. Stay strong._

  
It feels like hours before Dream responds.

  
"..Really?"

  
"Yeah, dude! I wouldn't lie to you about that."

  
Sapnap could almost hear the smile on his face.

  
"I- wow."

  
_He's happy._

  
\-----------

  
Sapnap almost accepts it when he notices it.

  
It's hard, so _fucking_ hard. It chokes him up and he can't help but cry, sob into pillows he wishes were _him_. It makes his heart hurt so much and he can't think clearly. He can't eat like he used to, he can't focus properly, sometimes he thinks he can't even _breathe_ -

  
But he's happy for Dream. He's glad that he built up the courage to tell George. He's glad George felt the same. He's happy that Dream is feeling more than alive, that he always feels more than alive whenever he's with George.

  
He takes what he can get because he's Sapnap. He's tough, and he takes what comes at him with open arms. When he moves in with Dream, being able to see his face every day, being able to feel a bit domestic, being able to see how truly breathtaking he is in real life is enough. He will make it enough because he's Sapnap.

  
When they fly George out to move in as well, it's still enough. Better even, if he believes hard enough. He believes because he's Sapnap. He's happy for his friends, he's happy he's met George finally, he's happy that they've all made it to this point.

  
He's not greedy, he keeps everything inside and he doesn't cause any problems.

  
\-----------

  
"Sap! What do you want to go eat?"

  
Sapnap continues looking through Twitter as he says, "Whatever you guys would like."

  
George groans and Dream laughs. "You guys are so indecisive! Pick a spot, or else I'm actually stopping at Denny's."

  
This makes Sapnap look up, face twisted in disgust. "Ew, wait don't-"

  
Dream smiles at this and looks at Sapnap, who's sitting in the backseat. "Then what do you want, dumbass?"

  
And it happens again. Dream's stupidly attractive smile and stupidly pretty face with all those star-like freckles take his breath away once more. And he's almost used to it. He's almost used to his heart jumping and his nerves tingling and how he feels like he's on-air, even if he was just insulted.

  
Almost, but not quite.

  
He gives a lazy smile and drawls, "Keep your eyes on the road, dumbass," He mocks the way Dream said it, but he could never truly make fun of his voice. It's one of the most wonderful things a human can hear. How whipped is he? "I want Wendy's then."

  
George made a gagging noise, and Dream chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever, Wendy's it is. Sorry, Georgie, you can have my fries honey-poo!"

  
George gave him a _look_. "Don't call me that, and you better give me them. You always do what Sapnap wants, I'm so hurt."

  
"Oh c'mon, you couldn't even decide on what you wanted-"

  
Aaand Sapnap tunes them out. He honestly couldn't believe how far from the truth George was, joking or not.

  
Sapnap knew that Dream would do anything for George if he seriously asked for it, without hesitation and as soon as he could. He'd think it was stupid and all mushy, but he knows he'd do the exact same for Dream. Sickening, honestly.

  
He watches the couple bicker playfully, and he's happy for them. He's head over heels for Dream, yes, but he's Sapnap. And people like Sapnap are happy for the ones that they love.

  
Dream's happy with George and George is happy with Dream.

  
Sapnap's happy for both of them. As much as he can be, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry if this is bad!  
> this is my very first, im sure ill get better eventually <3


End file.
